Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2010-06
Site-Notice Hallo Avatar, lies doch bitte einmal diesen Diskussionsabschnitt ab „Ist die Werbung schon fertig?“ Danke! Zaibatsu 22:19, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :An Ort und Stelle beantwortet. --Avatar 04:47, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 04:47, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hey, I am sorry, i don't speak a word of German, so i hope you understand English (or French) I am a member of the Lagardedenuit.com, the French forum and wiki about A Song Of Ice And Fire. We recently achieved to link our wiki with Westeros (UK/US wiki) and Chronarda (Russian wiki) so we're now looking into further expanding our links with the international fans community. Your forum seems pretty active to me (http://www.asoiaf.org/forum/) and i am sure we can cooperate and maybe we can help you motivate people to contribute on the wiki ^^ Cheers, Cédric/Lordberry PS: is your name on the forum Avatar also? :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:53, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eisenbahnwiki Hallo Tim, bin ich bei dir richtig? Ich hätte gerne für „mein“ Eisenbahnwiki folgendes aktiviert: * Instant Commons * das Interwiki-Präfix „wikipedia“ auf die deutsche statt auf die deutsche statt auf die englische WP zeigen zu lassen. Das würde die Eingabe von Links auf WP erheblich erleichtern. Könntest du das veranlassen, oder mir mitteilen, an wen ich mich wenden muss? Danke & Gruß --dealerofsalvation 16:13, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :InstantCommons erledigt. Eine Änderung des Interwiki-Links ist theoretisch möglich, dir muss jedoch bewusst sein, dass du dadurch Konventionen brichst (was möglicherweise zu Irritationen/Problemen führen kann). --Avatar 10:01, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke für die InstantCommons. Interwiki, hm, schade, aber wenn ich dann mit so Dingen rechnen muss wie dass bei irgendwelchen Wartungsarbeiten das Ding zurückgesetzt wird, dann lieber so lassen. Mir geht es darum, im Quelltext eine Syntax wie diese eingeben zu können: wikipedia:Beispielseite (mit Pipezeichen am Ende), so dass das beim Abspeichern expandiert wird zu Beispielseite. Das funktioniert mit wikipedia:de:Beispielseite nicht. Ich schätze mal, dass ich dann eine Vorlage „Wikipedia“ erstellen werde. Danke & Gruß --dealerofsalvation 14:22, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich habe es dir mal testweise eingestellt, damit du es ausprobieren kannst. Sag einfach danach bescheid, wie du dich entschieden hast. --Avatar 14:35, 5. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 09:57, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bug Problem? Hi Avatar, hab wohl mal wieder mit einem Bug Problem zu kämpfen. Und zwar werden im FFclopedia gewisse Seiten in eine Kategorie gesetzt, die damit nichts zu tun haben. Die verwendeten Vorlagen wurden mehrmals geprüft und auch MtaÄ weiß leider keine Hilfe. Als Beispiel mal der Artikel und die Kategorie in der er nicht erscheinen sollte, aber es dennoch tut. --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 14:57, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nach heftigstem Purgen einzelner Seiten (3 hab ich mal durchprobiert) und der Kat, sind die Artikel dann auch dort verschwunden. Scheint am wohl am Cache zu liegen. LG Lady-Whistler - Ideenseite (Talk | Count) 08:36, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte noch einmal mit Beispiel Bescheid geben, falls das Problem erneut auftreten sollte. Ansonsten kann ich momentan leider nicht viel tun, sorry. --Avatar 09:58, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 09:58, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Suche Hallo. Ich weiß, du hast sicher Besseres zu tun, hat auch Zeit :) Suche ich im GTA-Wiki nach dem Wort Albtraum, findet er die Artikel Ballas, Fender Ketchup, Kentpaul.com und VCPR - Moral. Doch das Wort findet sich noch auf drei weiteren Seiten wieder: Klappentexte, Learn Redneck Pretty Fast und VCPR - Öffentliche Sicherheit. Letztere beiden weiß ich aus der Google-Suche, ersteres hatte ich im Kopf. Google zeigt interessanterweise den Artikel Klappentexte auch nicht an, selbst wenn ich gezielt nach Klappentexte suche (lediglich dessen Kategorie). Woran liegt’s? Mach ich was falsch? Zaibatsu 16:47, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Zum Google-Problem kann ich dir keine Auskunft geben - aber bei der internen Suche ist es tatsächlich so, dass sich augenscheinlich der Search-Indexer verschluckt hat. Ich habe ein paar Seiten gepurged, so dass jetzt mehr Fundstellen angezeigt werden. Interessanterweise behauptet die Ergebnisseite aber mehr Ergebnisse zu haben, als sie anzeigt :-). Das habe ich als Bug erfasst, und zusätzlich um eine komplette Re-Indexierung vom GTA-Wiki gebeten. --Avatar 17:27, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Für das GTA-Wiki ist ein komplett neuer Indexlauf durchgeführt worden - jetzt sollte eigentlich jeder Vorkommen auch gefunden werden. Warum die Suchseite oben allerdings von 14 Ergebnissen spricht... das wird solange ihr Geheimnis bleiben, bis einer der Techniker den Bug gefunden hat (ich habe das Problem aufgenommen). --Avatar 10:00, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Danke schön. Jetzt findet er alle Seiten/Wörter. Zaibatsu 21:04, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 10:00, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki:Urheberrecht Hallo ich frage dich mal im namen aller welche Rechte wir (b.z.w. die Admins des Avatar Wiki's) über das Avatar Wiki haben? Ich sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 15:52, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Du musst die Frage etwas konkreter stellen, wenn du eine konkrete Antwort haben möchtest :-). Aber allgemein: Alle Inhalte von Wikia '''sollten unter freien Lizenzen stehen. :Das ist der Fall für alle textuellen Inhalte. Diese stehen von ganz wenigen einzelnen Ausnahmen abgesehen unter der Creative Commons BY-SA-Lizenz. Aus rechtlichen Gründen kann es bei Wikis, die nicht originär bei Wikia gegründet wurden, sondern später zu uns gewechselt sind, abweichende Regelungen geben (das ist z.B. bei Memory Alpha der Fall). Ganz grob vereinfacht erlaubt diese Lizenz jedem die Nutzung und die Interaktion mit den Inhalten. Diese dürfen verändert und weitergenutzt werden, aber es ist zwingend notwendig, dass in einem solchen Fall der Autor angegeben wird und auch die neuen Werke unter der gleichen Lizenz veröffentlicht werden müssen. :Etwas anders liegt es bei den Bildern. Hier gibt es eine ganze Reihe von freien Lizenzen, aber viele Wikis machen auch ausgiebig von ihrem Recht auf Bildzitate Gebrauch. Das ist bei Fan-Wikis auch kein großes Wunder, weil es relativ wenige freie Bilder von z.B. Fernsehserien oder Computerspielen gibt. Die Urheber haben in der Regel gegen eine solche Nutzung auch wenig einzuwenden, da Fan-Wikis Werbung für ihr Produkt machen. :Unabhängig wie Texte oder Bilder lizenziert werden, bleibt nach deutschem Urheberrecht immer der Ersteller der Urheber - er kann seine Werke auch beliebig frei anderes lizenziert weitergeben. So kannst du beispielsweise deine eigenen Beiträge zum Avatar-Wiki einem Buch-Verlag zum Kauf für 100 Fantastilliarden Ökofanten anbieten. Der Verlag kann darauf eingehen - aber er könnte auch die unter CC-BY lizenzierten Inhalte von dir aus dem Avatar-Wiki selbst weiternutzen ohne an dich zu zahlen. Allerdings müsste er dann mit den Lizenzbedingungen konform gehen (konkret: dich als Autor nennen und das Buch ebenfalls unter CC-BY veröffentlichen) und er müsste natürlich erstmal davon wissen, dass du die Inhalte auch CC-BY lizenziert veröffentlicht hast. :Wikia selbst muss ein wenig Spagat betreiben - da unsere Hauptdatenbank-Server in den USA stehen, müssen wir uns an dort geltendes Recht halten. Gleichzeitig hat die deutsche Justiz aber einen weltweiten Anspruch auf alle Inhalte angemeldet, die sich an "den deutschen Markt" richten. Begründet wird das damit, dass die Inhalte in Deutschland abgerufen werden können. Konkret führte das in der Vergangenheit beispielsweise zur Verurteilung eines Australiers, der rechtsradikales Gedankengut auf einem australischen Server ins Netz eingespeist hat (was dort erlaubt und von der Meinungsfreiheit gedeckt ist). Insofern müssen wir uns auch an deutsche Gesetze halten, größtenteils ist das ja auch sinnvoll bei unserem Angebot. :Die grundsätzliche Haltung der deutschen Jurisdiktion ist allerdings aus meiner Sicht zu kritisieren. Weitergedacht hat natürlich jeder Staat auf der Welt das gleiche Recht zu dieser Sichtweise - was dazu führen würde, dass man sich auf dem gemeinsamen kleinsten Nenner treffen müsste. Dinge, die in Deutschland erlaubt sind, sind aber nach Gesetzten im Iran beispielsweise verboten... aber das führt hier jetzt etwas zu weit :-) :Die Admins eines Wikis haben - juristisch betrachtet - keine weitergehenden Befugnisse als normale Nutzer. Konkret gibt es natürlich Unterschiede bei den technischen Rechten (Löschen, Sperren, ...). --Avatar 10:26, 12. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 05:59, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Hi Avatar seid wie lange gibt es wikia und gibt es einen Haubtsitz von Wikia wo du und andere am wikia arbeiten? 09:19, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wikia ist 2004 von Jimmy Wales (dem Gründer der Wikipedia) Angela Beesley gegründet worden. Unser Hauptsitz ist in San Francisco (USA), einige wenige aktuelle Bilder davon kannst du in meinem Flickr-Album sehen. Wir haben noch ein weiteres Office in Poznań (Polen). In Deutschland (und anderen Ländern) gibt es noch kein festes Büro, da sich das erst lohnt, wenn eine gewissen Anzahl an Personen zusammenarbeiten. --Avatar 11:28, 13. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : :Cool 17:55, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 05:58, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wikia Umbennen Hi Tim, ich hatte gerade eine Unterhaltung mit McCouman, wegen einem eigenen Testwiki. Und er meinte eben, ich soll dich mal fragen ob man seines ( w:c:michael-mccouman ) in meinem Namen umändern kann - da er es selbst eigentlich nicht wirklich braucht und ich es eher als unsinnig halte extra ein eigenes zu erstellen --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:16, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Und falls es nicht all zu viel Arbeit macht, die Grundsprache auf DE zu stellen, wäre das auch noch sehr toll - danke --[[User:Yuuki|'Yuuki']] (Talk) Rezepte Wiki 07:51, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Meistens ist es aber besser, sich ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen - da kann man sicher sein, dass auch sämtliche aktuellen Änderungen aus dem Starter-Wiki vorhanden sind. --Avatar 06:04, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 06:04, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hallo, wie kann ich denn das Logo meines Wiki ändern? Hab jetzt ein Bild - aber weiß nicht, wo ich das einstellen kann. Gruß,--BlurFan1988 22:22, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Du solltest alles Informationen, die du brauchst, auf der Seite Hilfe:Logo finden. Falls nicht, melde dich noch einmal. --Avatar 21:08, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 21:08, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) HILFÄÄ! Login blockiert Hallo Avatar, seit gestern abend (16.6.10) kann ich mich nicht mehr auf meinen Admin-Account in der Uncyclopedia einloggen (ja Groß/Kleinschreibung beachtet), habe auch bereits den Button "Neues Passwort zusenden" benutzt, in beiden Fällen mit dem Ergebnis dieser Meldung: Fehler bei der Anmeldung Es gab ein Problem mit der Übertragung deiner Benutzerdaten. Diese Aktion wurde daher sicherheitshalber abgebrochen, um eine falsche Zuordnung deiner Änderungen zu einem anderen Benutzer zu verhindern. Bitte gehe zurück und versuche den Vorgang erneut auszuführen. Auf meiner e-mail ist nie ein neues Passwort angekommen. Ist irgenwas los mit der Uncy-Seite, denn hier konnte ich mich doch einloggen? --Otello (Diskussion) 10:28, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, das ist so beabsichtigt, hast du denn die Nachricht nicht bekommen? Uncyclopedia wird geschlossen. :*16. Juni: Login deaktivieren und alte Benutzerkonten löschen :*17. Juni: Archivierung der aktuellen Inhalte :*18. Juni: Komplettlöschung der Inhalte und der Domain : : : : : : : : :...ach nein, hab mich vertan. Dass der Login nicht funktioniert ist "nur" ein Bug. Sollte hoffentlich schnell gefixt sein :-). Du darfst jetzt wieder aufatmen ;) --Avatar 10:45, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Na dann werd ich mich mal entspannen. Ist halt nicht so prickelnd, wenn man als IP den Trollen beim Zersägen des Wikis zusehen muss ohne Sperrkeule und Löschkanone. Gestern abend hat einer bei uns ne google-Bombe gezündet, weil er wohl bei full tilt poker verloren hat. Aber wenigstens scheint ja ein Admin sich einloggen zu können. So long.. gruß Otello (Diskussion) 11:20, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry. Du kannst dich als Workaround jederzeit anmelden, wenn du die Seite aufrufst. --Avatar 12:07, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Sollte jetzt auch ohne Workaround wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 13:41, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 13:42, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) NavFrames für die Uncyclopedia Hallo Avatar. Wir wollten uns in der Uncyclopedia nun auch mal so schöne Klappboxen zulegen. Ein User hat bereits Java und CSS-Code besorgt, den ich dann in commons.js und commons.css eingebunden habe. Ich hab aber eigentlich keinen Plan davon. Wir haben auch schon eine Vorlage:Navigationsleiste, aber das funktioniert noch nicht so richtig. Könntest du da mal drübergucken? Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 14:21, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :bei uns Funkt die auch netIch sehe DichDer Verbannte~''' MPA 15:55, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Bitte an das Forum wenden. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne habe ich eine solche Funktionalität im Red Dead Redemption Wiki genutzt. Falls es irgendwo klappt, sollte man es von dort auch übernehmen können. --Avatar 11:29, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:29, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Funktion Freischalten Hallo Avatar, Dieser Artikel hat bei der Infobox eine Art Tabber-Funktion, kannst du mir diese für dieses Wikia bitte freischalten - Danke! [[User:Yuuki|'''Yukii]] [[User_Talk:Yuuki| (T)]] [[w:c:de.informatiker| Die Informatiker]] 08:08, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das sieht auf den ersten Blick aus wie die Tabber-Extension. Interessanterweise ist die für dieses Wiki aber ausgeschaltet. Kannst du bitte mit einem der dortigen Admins Kontakt aufnehmen und nachfragen wie das realisiert wurde? Auf den ersten Blick sieht das für mich nach lokalem JavaScript und CSS aus und keiner Extension. --Avatar 09:19, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :: Ja, es sind ein lokales JavaScript und ein CSS. Yuuki, bitte verschiebe w:c:de.kingdomhearts:Benutzer:SVG/monaco.js nach „MediaWiki:Common.js“ und w:c:de.kingdomhearts:Benutzer:SVG/monaco.css nach „MediaWiki:Common.css“. Weiterleitungen unterdrücken und anschließend Browsercache leeren. Hast Du die Vorlagen so angepasst, wie sie im englischen Kingdomhearts Wiki sind? Wenn nicht, hole das bitte nach, denn ansonsten funktioniert die Tabber-Funktion nicht. Gruß, SVG http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif (Hilfe-Team • Layout-Team) 17:12, 15. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:29, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bot Hi Tim, kannst du mich vielleicht in diesem Wiki zu einem Bot machen, da ich die Rechte wirklich brauch und ich der Gründer, ein Administrator, ein Bürokrat und ein rollback in dieser Wiki bin und deshalb weiß, wie man mit den Rechten umgeht? Lord Lukas Riechmann I. - 18:59, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, wenn du wirklich Botrechte kennst und brauchst, dann wirst du wissen, dass wir menschliche Benutzer nicht zu Bots machen. Sofern du einen funktionierenden aktiven Bot hast, kann ich ihm aber gerne das Botflag verpassen. --Avatar 11:35, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:35, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bot könntest du mir einen Bot einrichten lg 15:30, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wir bieten keine Bots an. Solltest du aber einen aktiven haben, dann kann ich gerne das Botflag setzen, wenn dich sonst die Ausgabe in den Letzten Änderungen stört. --Avatar 11:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Ich hab 2 Accounts bitte mach Monsti zum Bot 16:08, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :ps:ich hab keinen funktionirenden Bot wie richtet mann den ein LG :: Tacheless. Das mit dem Bot ist nicht so einfach, wie Du Dir das vorstellst. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Du weiterhin manuell Artikel bearbeitest. Das ist zu kompliziert für Dich. LG, Tim http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png 16:22, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Punkte könntest du bei diesem wiki die Punkte aufgaben einstellen wie bei Bakupedia 07:53, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verweise auf diesen Blogbeitrag. Die Entscheidung für die nächsten Wikis wird heute noch getroffen. --Avatar 11:37, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 11:37, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Still alive: 710 Mails in 104 Minuten. Neuer Rekord! Hi Tim! Derzeit bin ich zwar (vorläufig noch) auf Wikia-Urlaub, doch als ich vorhin die Mails abgerufen hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Zwischen 0:57 Uhr und 8:39 Uhr sind in drei Sessions 710(!) Mails in mein Postfach eingetroffen, von Wikianswers-Seiten, die ich in der Beobachtungsliste hatte und durch dein(?) Verschiebe-Skript umsortiert wurden. Du hast den Jackpot geknackt! Gratuliere! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100624091044/neuwiki/images/f/fb/Winner.gif Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich die Fragen nun nicht mehr beobachten (verfolgen) kann, da sie in einem anderen Wiki liegen und dort nicht auf der Liste stehen. Lässt sich das irgendwie ändern? Auch scheint es in den Answers-Wikis wohl keine Funktion zu geben, mit der sich Fragen (wie bisher) auf die Beobachtungsliste setzen lassen, ohne den Beitrag zu bearbeiten. Ist das beabsichtigt? Nachtrag: Wurde bei diesen Verschiebe-Aktionen eigentlich berücksichtigt, dass die Antworten nicht selten eingebundene Vorlagen und/oder Dateien enthalten? Gruß, 10:01, 24. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Nicht schlecht, die Mail-Flut tut mir natürlich leid. Die Beobachtung der Fragen ist bei der Verschiebeaktion leider nicht berücksichtigt worden (unabhängig davon ob das technisch möglich ist, war das schlichtweg ein Punkt, der ich nicht bedachte habe). Die Idee hinter der Verschiebung ist, dass wir relativ genau feststellen konnten, dass der größte Teil der Nutzer auf eine Fachgebiet beschränkt arbeitet - so dass wir die größten Kategorien entsprechend extrahiert haben. Vorlage wurden dabei berücksichtigt. Auch die Beobachtungsfunktion ist einem Skin-Redesign zum Opfer gefallen, nachdem festzustellen war, dass nur ein minimaler Prozent der Leser sie nutzt. Ich schaue mal, ob es nicht eine Alternative gibt, sie auf Wunsch (z.B. per Benutzer-CSS) wiederherzustellen. --Avatar 11:33, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke dir. Könntest du vielleicht gerade hier nochmal kurz Bescheid geben, wenn du ein Ergebnis zu deinen Recherchen hast? Wäre nett. Gruß, 06:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein halbes Jahr unbeantwortet und dann ab ins Archiv? Danke! ;-) -- 20:05, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Archivierung dieses Abschnittes wurde gewünscht von: Avatar 16:34, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)